Lonely
by Mossberg
Summary: The strangest thing on Raccoon City ever written, as one teenage boy goes through the T-Virus infestation. Finished, so read it somebody.
1. Lonely

Lonely…

I remember yesterday was when everything happened. The zombies came up overnight and that day was the end of everyone in Raccoon City. Some liked to think they could escape, but I knew it was impossible from the first zombie I saw. My mother was the first. 

That morning, I remember waking up and noticing the whole world had changed on me. First there was only the wind outside, no sound of traffic or people going to work. I remember wondering if everyone had packed up and left during the night, leaving me there. Then she came into my room. She tried to get at me, and I shoved her off. My little brother was in tatters in his bed. She had gotten at him before coming after me. I wish my brother would of screamed, I would of heard him. Why didn't he scream? I left the house after she came stumbling back out of my bedroom. 

Where I lived… there was no chaos like what must have been going on in the heart of the city. I remember running through my neighborhood… and everyone's door seemed to be open. People were out in the street… only they had turned over. All these people that used to be on my side, they were all against me now. They all wanted to kill me, devour me. I was still running in my boxer shorts and bare feet. 

It was windy out, I was very cold when I found the survivors. They found me actually, as I was running down the long wooded road leading out of the suburbs. They said they would of shot me if I didn't seem so out of place. I got a pair of pants and a jacket from them. No shoes or socks. Their truck offered little protection when it got overrun. I told them not to go into the city. Wait… maybe I didn't. I can only remember thinking of my mother and brother when those three in the truck were discussing how to get supplies. 

I left them before they died. I remember watching from a distance as they met a roadblock and the masses found them. After that, I knew there was no chance of leaving. Unlike other people, I never look at a situation and kid myself. The reality was I knew my time was coming just like it had come for everyone else. 

Laying low for the rest of the day, I still couldn't manage to find any shoes. Maybe it was for the better, I never made a sound and running in bare feet forced you to pay attention. Being that vulnerable, my only thought was survival. I never though about the situation I was in until I was trying to go to sleep amongst a stinking pile of garbage bags behind an abandoned restaurant. My reasoning for sleeping there… I figured it was safe that they couldn't smell that I was still alive. And the garbage drowned out their stench, which felt like it was tainting me everytime the wind blew their smell into my face. 

In the garbage, I thought about my mother and brother. Now, they were dead. Not dead in the sense that I would never see them again… dead in they were no longer my kind. In the city now, I was the outcast. What is the point of being alive if everyone around you is undead? I got to thinking I was the only living person left in the world. My world didn't reach beyond this city… and thinking back I don't remember why. 

The next day began like it was still the first. Now their stench was so strong I could smell it even underneath rotting cabbage and coffee grounds. When I left, it seemed like I was one of them. Walking in the middle of the street, they just passed me by, staring forward longingly. I didn't know if there was something higher up calling them, somewhere they had to go, or what. None of them noticed I was still playing for the other team. I was convinced, I was the only one left. 

The whole day was like that. I could do anything, but all I wanted was for things go back to normal. I'll admit it, I was lonely. Everyone was different. My family was gone. The world had come to a stop. My soles of my feet were like hard rubber, and they were pitch black from God knows what. All I did was walk through the city streets, and nothing changed. Before it even got dark, I just laid down and went to sleep on the sidewalk. 

            I woke up stiff, and a fire hydrant was gushing water infront of me. It amazed me. There were some new fires and crashed cars around also. Had everything changed again? Had time gone back and there were still real people around? When I tried getting up, my whole body was aching. My spine felt like it was bent in all kinds of wrong positions, and it cracked when I stood. I looked down into the puddle of water in the street, but it was harder to see now. I knelt down very slowly, and looked at myself. What was looking back wasn't me. It had a dead white face and dark, dark circles under its eyes. My lips were even white, and I could see blood had trickled down out of my mouth and was crusted now. I placed a finger inside of my mouth, and there was no warmth. 

            All my feelings of desperation, loneliness and despair were no longer there. I stood up, and somehow I had become one of them.


	2. Her Trail

_Her Trail…_

There was this woman that I remember, and I can't shake it. I can't quite remember what she looked like, but she smelled so nice. By now it hurt to walk, but the pain didn't bother me. I kept on after this woman, I didn't want to let her get away in this den of filth. It must have taken me an hour, but I came around the gates of a monumental building and stood in front of its hard double doors. Try as I did, I could not claw them open. Beside me lay a man all covered in death, his face was drowned in a large puddle of red. Finding the doors impassable, I walked to a pile of construction materials and laid myself down behind them. Nausea had seemed to overcome me, and the world seemed to spinning like a spiral. 

            When I awoke, her scent was there. Getting up, quite a hard task, it was harder to see. I made my way out of the pile of metal beams and pipes I had somehow gotten behind, and noticed the dead man was gone. The pool his face was buried in had turned black. The moaning of everyone was very loud now. Walking out of the gates, it seemed like everyone in the city filled the streets. They were all putrid looking, and their smell diluted her's. I shuffled into them, trying to find out where she had gone. The crowd led me, and I could not escape it until the mass of them had finally filled up an alleyway. But her scent had been getting stronger the entire trip, and now I could smell her and others like her. They were all in this building, and I could lights on behind closed blinds. We wanted in to meet these people. 

            Suddenly the crowd was pouring into the window and tearing at the door. Their moans grew hungrier, and I heard piercing noises inside. Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang. I couldn't get inside, too many were trying to fit into the door. Someone much different than the people in this city suddenly fell out of the window and ran past me. Bang, someone beside me fell down as they tried to touch him. He ran out of the alley, and I turned my attention back to the door. 

            Kaboom… all the people trying to fit into the door suddenly had their intestines explode out their backs. They all fell down at once, some of them still writhing to grab her heels as she stepped out of the door. She was beautiful and untouched by this disease, and there were so many things that I wanted from her. They all made me hungrier as I stumbled as fast as I painfully could forward. But now she was raising something at me. What? No.

Kaboom.          

            I felt bees sting their way through my arm. I looked down and another person was a bloody mess beside my quivering forearm on the pavement. I had stopped moving toward her, and now I was staring helplessly as she readied her gun to finish me off like all the rest. Something in her face changed. I was only fifteen. 


	3. New Life

_New Life... _

Now I sleep standing up. It's not so hard once the joints lock together. I bet it's been days since I've even moved. I find it quite pleasant down here. 

            Here is a dark place, full of little sounds and insects. I slipped my way down after she left. I've been standing in this pipe without any need to move for a long time. I can't feel anymore, but I'm quite sure there are bugs crawling their way around inside my mouth. Sometimes they crunch when I feel the hunger. 

            Sometimes there are pains. Real pains, and then I move around. I let out little noises and I fall over and shake. A rat got too close while I was on the ground, I ate the thing. 

            Now I have been standing here for eternity. I don't seem to exist, everything is black. The only things I hear are rats and insects, little echoed and screechy voices. 

            Pain, it's back. Oh no, it's really bad. I can't help moaning, and it feels like my throat is ripping itself open. Here it comes… something just ripped. Shedding skin, shedding bones, letting it go, claws are better. I don't need this face, or these eyes. I lost my lips days ago, and I don't need to stand anymore. I've got a new arm, and it could rip a man's head off. I can taste the air with the buds on my tongue as it escapes my fangs.  That ripping sound is my freedom, and I don't need to be down in this hole anymore. 

            I found my way into a land of blinking lights and glass doors through the sewer ventilation. There were a lot of the rotting ones there, all of them mushy bags of green decay. I enjoyed crawling along the ceiling and picking up one by the head, only to have its neck give way and the body fall off. Then a real one showed up. He wasn't rotting, I could taste his sweat in the air. 

            Dropping down in front of him, I heard every little thing. His heartbeat was fast, the blood in his veins racing, even his bowels were clenching as he saw me. All blue and gray and black, claws that could rip him apart and a tongue that could twist his head off. He had a right to be scared, but he was a threat also. I let out a murmur of warning as I heard something metallic click, and his muscles tensed as he pointed something at me. 

            KABAM, my upper body flew back as my clawed feet kept planted on the ground. There was a hole in my chest, and I felt chunks hanging out on my back. His muscles tensed again as he realized that wasn't enough to kill me, and I lunged at him screaming. The razor line missed him as he ducked underneath and ran out of the room. I heard a beep and the mechanized door was locked. 


	4. The End

The End…

The Licker climbed to the surface of the dead factory, a trail of dark red following him up the concrete wall. No comprehensible human thoughts went through his shattered mind, only want and hunger. He only felt the want to kill, shred and rip apart anything living. Overly infected with the amounts of T-Virus he had contracted even more from the rats in the sewer, he was something far detached from humanity. Even the dead walking through Raccoon City were closer to that. 

            His pain and torment translated into hisses and spastic tremors. But standing on the roof of the once Umbrella operated building, he sensed something. Though he could not really look out or beyond the doomed city with any form of vision, he felt the rays. The sun was coming up, and it stopped his tortured thoughts for a moment. The moaning of the dead city dimmed into silence for him, as the sun shown right down on his grotesque body. For that second, as heaven illuminated everything without discrimination, even him, nothing hurt or even mattered. Nothing at all.

            On the horizon, ever so slowly approaching… was a trail of white exhaust. A long metal tube carrying a hydrogen bomb was coming, and it would not spare an atom of existence. In the sunlight of dawn, soon after our protagonist's moment of illuminated peace, Raccoon City would be obliterated into vapor. 

_


End file.
